


Little Red

by luna_l_good



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_l_good/pseuds/luna_l_good
Summary: The big bad wolf finds little red alone in the woods.
Relationships: Luna Love good Severus snape
Kudos: 15





	Little Red

I watched her skip through the woods, she comes almost daily carrying a basket full of goodies but it’s not the goodies I’m after. 

  
  


I’m able to follow her silently, a benefit of having a double life, sneakiness comes naturally. She’s wearing a red dress with a red hood. Her long blonde hair is in two braids. The hood is pulled up on this slightly rainy day, why she didn’t just charm herself to stay dry or even use an umbrella is beyond me. I’ve often wondered if she knows I’ve been watching her, she stops and looks around as if she’s listening, most would be scared in the woods she doesn’t look scared though. She looks amused. 

  
  


She adjusts her hood before carrying on skipping, she always skips going, then walks taking her time on her way back. It’s Wednesday so she’s headed to Molly Weasleys today. Every other day, 3 times a week she goes to houses of some of the older ladies in the wizarding community to give them company.

  
  


No one has ever understood this woman, at school she didn’t have many friends. Most kids made fun of her, she never let it bother her or turn her cold to the world. Instead she blossomed and still let the world in. I was jealous of that, but I let the world turn me cold a long time ao. She didn’t let it, she took it all with this magical stride, that is why I wanted her. 

  
  


My plan was to grab her on the way back, she would be less likely to be noticed, giving me more time to get her away not that it would be that hard. 

I picked my spot and waited. An hour later, she comes skipping back down the trail. I made my move, she didn’t even hear me approaching. 

  
  


I wrapped one arm around her waist and the other around her mouth. 

  
  


“Hello Little Red” I whispered into her ear before apperating us away to my manor. We landed in the dining room, I realised quickly she wasn't fighting me. I let her go, taking her wand from her pocket. 

  
  


“Kneel” I say in a commanding voice. To my surprise she does it, she looks up at me with her silvery eyes, the hood starts to slide off her head. 

  
  


“Good girl.” I watched her for a moment, she didn’t try to get away, she didn’t ask questions. She just smiled up at me,so I asked.

  
  


“Why didn’t you fight? Why aren’t you fighting?” She grinned even more.

“You really think I didn’t know that you were watching me. I’ve been waiting for you to make your move for a while now. Didn’t you ever wonder why I made so many trips in one week with a basket full of goodies?” She smirked as she looked up at me. She may be the one kneeling but I’m the one who felt very small. She continued talking. 

  
  


“I knew it was only a matter of time, before you finally got the courage. The Big Bad Wolf isn’t so scary when you know he’s there and figured out his intentions. I knew I needed to help you along, I also knew you didn’t die in the Shrieking Shack, no bodies just disappear like that. There were only two logical outcomes: you either went far away, which would be harder to track or you would stay close. Then it just came down to which one.”

  
  


“Once I decided what one it was, the rest came easy to finding The Big Bad Wolf.” She smiled at me, as the hood fell off of her head completely showing her long blonde hair. I just stood there, all my plans were out the window. It’s been several years and no one has ever been able to just find me, she did and had me thinking I was one doing all the tracking. How very Slytherin of her. 

  
  


I stood there unsure of how to proceed, my plans had gone completely out the window. I had planned to keep her for myself, do whatever I wanted to her. No one would miss her or keep her and use her as a source for the world I left behind, too scared to go back. 

  
  
  


“You need me, don’t you.” She said, but it wasn't a question. 

It was like she exactly knew what I needed, she was in my head without being in my head. I smiled and nodded. No sense of lying to her. I doubt she'll put up much of a fight, she seems to want me too. 

  
  


"Now my big bad wolf, what did you want me to do?" she asked me. 

  
  
  


"I'm Hungry…" I stated, looking her right in the eyes and not breaking my stare. 

  
  


"So you want me to cook for you? I'm not the best at cooking, I'm a master baker though, hence how I always have goodies on me." she stared back at me. 

  
  


"That's not the type of food I want…. Little Red…." I smirk, she doesn't seem to be shocked. 

  
  


"Then take it Big Bad Wolf… I won't fight….I've been waiting for too long…" 

  
  


So I took her or should I say she took me and I would have it any other way. 

  
  


That's how it went…. Of course we tell others differently. We like to play our games here and there. Role play. Mind games. Power moves but mostly we thrived on routine. Well I did, she could thrive in any atmosphere. Wizarding or muggle she made it all seem so easy. 

Luna was surprisingly a good cook, but a better baker by far. I always felt she could read my mind without reading it. She always knew when I felt worried, insecure, unsure of things. She always comforted me in those times. I learned when she was anxious, or scared. It didn't happen often but I was always able to help her. She was my Little Red, and I, her Big Bad Wolf.


End file.
